vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddox
Maddox was a powerful warlock and a member of Klaus's trusted inner circle. Season Two Maddox is first introduced working with Isobel Flemming in a diabolical plan to capture Katherine Pierce, Alaric Saltzman, and the Moonstone. After kidnapping both, Alaric and Katherine, he later advises Isobel that she was no longer needed, causing Isobel to die by exposing herself to sunlight. Maddox also casts a spell that caused the spirit of Klaus to possess Alaric. He later advises Klaus how to kill Bonnie and performs a spell that would protect Klaus from Bonnie's powers. With the help of another witch named Greta Martin, together Maddox and Greta enchanted a spell that returned Klaus' spirit from Alaric's body, back into his own. Later, both Maddox and Greta were assigned in capturing Caroline, Tyler, and Jules. However, while guarding the prisoners inside the tomb, Maddox and Damon became involved in a violent confrontation, and Maddox was later shot by Matt Donovan, then dying of a broken neck caused by Damon. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Stones & Herbs: '''Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: 'Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion Name Maddox is of Welsh origin, and the meaning is "Good; generous" Appearances Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' Name *Maddox is a Welsh name, meaning "son of Madoc". It gained popularity when Angelina Jolie adopted a baby with this name in 2003. It is the pen name of writer George Ouzounian , who got internet fame with The Best Page in the Universe . Trivia * "My character is a guy named Maddox, and he's a warlock. It's kind of fun, because I basically hold up my hand and people go flying off walls."-''Gino Anthony Pesi about his character''. http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/ae/movies/s_726809.html#ixzz1GHLcgl9J * Maddox was the first Caucasian witch/warlock to appear in the series. * Since he worked personally with Klaus we can assume he is a very powerful warlock. ** This is later confirmed when he was able to use Pain Infliction on Katherine while Bonnie couldn't. See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Witches Category:Guest Characters